Pangolls
Race info Lore Rieze Solaere Solaeren Pangolls speak a wide variety of languages, but most commonly speak the following dialects: Racial stats and abilities Pangolls, Standard A strange, beast race from Rieze. They are a very hardy race and typically like arid biomes such as Savanahs, deserts or mountainous crags. They resemble some sort of mammal with an outer shell of large, durable scales from head to tail. They are stout for their size and have a simple system of tribes and co-existance with other Pangoll sub-races. *+4 Constitution, -2 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence *Monstrous Humanoid (Pangoll) *Medium: As medium creatures, they have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Pangoll base Land speed 20, however their speed is never modified by encumberance. *+2 natural armour. *+2 racial bonus on Knowledge (Local) and Survival *Heat Endurance: Standard Pangolls gain a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves made to resist the effects of Hot Weather *Defence Curl: When threatened, Pangolls can roll into a ball to protect their soft underbellies. Defence Curl bestows +4 to natural armour, but they are not permitted to attack or move, and autmatically fail any Strength or Dexterity skills, spells with somatic components, reflex saves and lack line of sight. They can end this as part of a move or standard action. *Prehensile Tail: Pangolls have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tail, but can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their person as a swift action. *Automatic Languages: See Lore section, one bonus language *Favored Class: Fighter, Monk Pangolls, Tree Climber A sub-species that has developed light, athletic tendencies after many thousands of years of cultivating forests where even their culture has deviated to a state of almost non-recognizability. They are typically more intelligent then the average Pangoll due to many beasts and other competing races. They are natural born climbers who have managed to retain many of the original Pangoll biological traits. They harmonize well with the benevolent Treefolk of Rieze and Solaere, even going as far as living on the ents as they travel the unseen paths. *+2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength, -2 Charisma *Monstrous Humanoid (Pangoll) *Medium: As medium creatures, they have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Climb speed 20ft., Land speed 25ft., however their speed is never modified by speed or encumberance. *+1 natural armour. *+2 racial bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks *+2 racial bonus to saving throws against Poison *Defence Curl: When threatened, Pangolls can roll into a ball to protect their soft underbellies. Defence Curl bestows +4 to natural armour, but they are not permitted to attack or move, and autmatically fail any Strength or Dexterity skills, spells with somatic components, reflex saves and lack line of sight. They can end this as part of a move or standard action. *Prehensile Tail: Pangolls have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tail, but can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their person as a swift action. *Automatic Languages: See Lore section, one bonus language *Favored Class: Rogue, Ranger, Monk Pangolls, Deep Digger Smaller and even more compact than standard Pangolls, the Deep Digger will spend most of its life creating the various works of architecture that hold up the extensive Pangoll Towns. Those who stay underground, typically are very territorial over their rot-farms used to cultivate fungus, worms and insects. The odd few who do not wish for a life of tunneling are free-spirited and adventurous when subject to new experiences. *+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma *Monstrous Humanoid (Pangoll) *Medium: As medium creatures, they have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Land speed 20ft., however their speed is never modified by speed or encumberance. *+1 natural armour. *Dark Vision: Deep Diggers can see in the dark up to 120ft. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and Deep Diggers can function just fine with no light at all. *Stone Cunning: This ability grants a Deep Digger a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A Deep Digger who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a check as if he were actively searching, and a Deep Digger can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A Deep Digger can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a humancan sense which way is up. *Defence Curl: When threatened, Pangolls can roll into a ball to protect their soft underbellies. Defence Curl bestows +4 to natural armour, but they are not permitted to attack or move, and autmatically fail any Strength or Dexterity skills, spells with somatic components, reflex saves and lack line of sight. They can end this as part of a move or standard action. *Prehensile Tail: Pangolls have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tail, but can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their person as a swift action. *Automatic Languages: See Lore section, one bonus language *Favored Class: Fighter, Monk Pangolls, Large One The most nomadic and long-lived of all the Pangoll sub-races. They are taller and thicker that standard Pangolls by about a foot, with much smaller ears and a greyish hue. Large Ones build no settlements or crafts and subsist on what they can find in the wild. Due to their natural strength, they are commonly used as the labour force in Pangollian Society. They are fiercly loyal to those it sees as allies and are known to guard caravans for no other reason then to see it go its destination safely. *+2 Constitution, +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, -2 Dexterity *Monstrous Humanoid (Pangoll) *Medium: As medium creatures, they have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Land speed 20ft., however their speed is never modified by speed or encumberance. *+3 natural armour. *Heat Endurance: Large Ones gain a +4 bonus on Fortitude saves made to resist the effects of Hot Weather *Defence Curl: When threatened, Pangolls can roll into a ball to protect their soft underbellies. Defence Curl bestows +4 to natural armour, but they are not permitted to attack or move, and autmatically fail any Strength or Dexterity skills, spells with somatic components, reflex saves and lack line of sight. They can end this as part of a move or standard action. *Prehensile Tail: Pangolls have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry objects. They cannot wield weapons with their tail, but can retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their person as a swift action. *Automatic Languages: See Lore section, one bonus language *Favored Class: Fighter, Monk Racial Feats Gallery 1355367845361-1-.jpg|A curious Pangoll Rijipangollflag1.png|Banner of the Richi Pangoll 1355378453454-1-.jpg|The famous Pangollian Defence Curl 1355380167815-1-.png|A Pangoll Monk 1355471868328-1-.png|A fully mature male and female Pangoll